The Legend Of Zelda: Ganondorf's Revenge
by Martian Tempest
Summary: A year passed after the events of Majora's Mask, as Link returned to Hyrule safe and sound. However, someone is coming back to Hyrule too, to take revenge on him ánd the Sages as well! Will they survive? Please R&R.


The Legend of Zelda: Ganondorf's Revenge

**Introduction**

This story takes place after the events of Majora's Mask, when Link returns to Hyrule to visit his friends. His friends are glad to see him again, and Link told them about his adventures in Termina; about the people he helped (among them are Romani and Cremia, the sisters from Romani Ranch, which clothing remembered Link of Malon), Nabooru was surprised Link encountered Gerudos near the Great Bay. Ruto was astonished as she heard that the Zora's also had a settlement by the Great Bay and even had a band. She blushed as the lead singer of the band, Lulu, reminded Link of her. Saria was surprised that her song, the ever-popular Saria's Song, also sounded in the Woods of Mystery, which reminded Link of her. Zelda realized that Link also thought about her, since he had the Ocarina of Time all the time with him during his trip. Darunia was surprised to hear that near the Snowhead Temple was a Goron settlement, and Impa was impressed by the hardships Link encountered. After Link told his story, Impa felt a disturbance somewhere in the castle, and she went over there to check it out. Darunia returned to Goron City on Death Mountain. Saria, Ruto, Nabooru and Zelda decided to accompany Link along while he goes to his house in the Kokiri Forest, and the Kokiri themselves were amazed that Link returned. Even Mido couldn't believe his eyes. In the meantime, Impa went to the source of the disturbance: the Temple of Time. Suddenly a bright light came from the temple, followed by a pig-like roar. Impa was shocked.  
"This… this can't be!" She said, before she ran back to the market and to Kakariko Village…  
Two yellowish eyes are looking towards her, but only for a short time.  
"Link… Zelda… you and your friends will shortly be mine… and when I've laid my hands on you… I'm gonna gobble you up!" a low, roaring voice said, scaring the people in the Market and Hyrule Castle…**  
**

**1. Return to the Fire Temple**  
Panic has broken out in Hyrule. Ganon, the most feared enemy, has escaped from the Dark Realm and is wrecking havoc everywhere. His goal: To reign once again. At the same moment, Link, Saria, Zelda, Ruto and Nabooru are joining a peaceful time in the Kokiri Forest. They chat along, and simply forget about the things outside. They make fun of Ganondorf, by telling jokes in which he is the victim. Suddenly, a Gerudo runs toward the five. She is seriously injured. Blood is streaming from her head, her belly, her arms and her legs. She pants heavily.  
"Nabooru… you… and your friends…… run away from here… as fast as… you…can…" the Gerudo said, spitting out blood. Link, Saria, Zelda and Ruto instantly ran to her side as she collapsed. Nabooru also came, and kneeled down in front of her.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"It's… it's Ganon… he escaped!"  
"What? We, Impa and Darunia sealed him in the Evil Realm 5 years ago!" Zelda exclaimed.  
"Yes… but he's… back. And he wants… you all! Impa and… Darunia… sought refuge… in the depths of the… Fire Temple… immediately after they saw… him."  
"Hey, Link!" a voice yelled near them.  
"Navi? You're back!" Link said.  
"Link, we must flee now! Ganon is now so big, that he can swallow you and your friends whole!" Navi said, and Link, Saria, Zelda, Ruto and Nabooru gasped.  
"That's exactly… what he wants! If he can't obtain your powers… by killing you... then he simply eats you. Impa and Darunia are nothing… to him… he… wants… you… all… flee… now there's… still… time…" and with that, the poor Gerudo warrior breathed her last. She dies in the arms of the five, who are terribly shocked. This instantly reminded Link and Saria of the death of the Great Deku Tree, caused by a curse that Ganondorf used on him. Link softly and silently begins to cry, Saria follows. Nabooru cries as well, as she realized her guard risked her life to bring the message to her and her friends. Zelda is reminded at her father, the good King of Hyrule, who was killed when Ganondorf seized the Castle, making her cry as well, and Ruto also sheds tears away, as she remembers that Ganondorf trapped her people, the Zora's, under the thick ice sheet in the Ice Cavern after he became the King of Evil. Navi pities the five, and flies softly around them, as they gave the Gerudo a burial of honour. After a minute of silence, the five wasted no time, and headed for the Fire Temple.  
"Guys, let's take… the shortcut to Goron City in the Lost Woods. Otherwise Ganon will find us in the field, and eats us alive." Link said, wiping his tears away.  
"That's a great idea. This way we will… enter the Fire Temple quicker." Saria said, silently sobbing.  
The five raced into the Lost Woods, and they quickly found the shortcut to Goron City. As they entered the city, they found the city almost in ruins.  
"Oh no! What happened here?" Link asked.  
The others were shocked as well. A small Goron came out of the rubble and the five saw him. Link even recognized him.  
"Link? Link the Goron? Is that you?" Link asked.  
"Is his name Link?" Zelda asked.  
"Yeah, Darunia named him in honour of me, since I wiped out the Dodongo beasts that invaded the Dodongo's Cavern." Link said.  
"Link! The Dodongo Buster! You're safe!" the young Goron exclaimed.  
"What happened?" Saria asked.  
"That mean beast crushed the city. He was looking for you! Dad wanted to stop him, but when he saw his size and power, he led all of the Gorons in the Fire Temple. That's the only stronghold that is unharmed. Daddy told me that the Zora's sought refuge in the Water Temple, the Kokiri children hid in the Forest Temple, and the Gerudo's fled in their fortress. The Hylians ran in the Temple of Time, where Rauru brought them in the Temple of Light to protect them from that beast. The last thing I know that daddy said to me, before he went into the Temple, that the beast's hideout is in the Desert Colossus, and a couple spending their time there is lost. Apparently the beast has either ate or crushed them. And he also told me that you must go after him into the Fire Temple. Here are the Goron Tunics, to protect you from the heat. There's even one for you, Saria. You are honoured by the Gorons for your beautiful song." Link the Goron said, making Saria blush.  
The five then set foot in the Fire Temple, accompanied by the young Goron. They make use of Darunia's shortcut into the Death Mountain Crater, and run over the repaired bridge to jump from the ladder to enter the Fire Temple.

In the Fire Temple, the six immediately sought a route to the top floor. In the room where Link first found the Megaton Hammer, they found all the Gorons there. To their astonishment, there was a representative of every race there: Mido from the Kokiri, a Zora, the main commander of the Gerudo Fortress, Impa from the Sheikahs, and some Hylian Knights and some people.  
"Link! Saria! Ruto! Nabooru! Zelda! You're all safe!" Impa shouted happily as she saw the six entering the room.  
"Hi, Impa." The five shouted, while Link the Goron joined his father Darunia.  
"How did you get here?" Mido asked.  
"Link showed us the shortcut to the city in the Lost Woods." Saria said.  
"That was the right decision." A girl said.  
"Malon?" Link asked astonished.  
"Yes, it's me. It's horrible; Ganon simply annihilated the ranch and killed all the horses and cows. My father and Ingo brought me here, before going to the Temple of Light. Only Epona managed to escape, but I don't know where she is." Malon said.  
"Well, at least she's alive." Link said, making Malon smile.

**2. The big chase**

For days the entire group sat there, trying to live on. Malon joined Links group, while Link the Goron stayed by his father. Thinking that they're safe now, the six tried to relax. There's enough food and water to last for at least a year. But only a few weeks after Link and his friends entered the room, the temple began to rumble.  
"What's happening?" Link the Goron asked.  
"Oh no!" Link said.  
"He's here!" Zelda shouted.  
Shortly after that a huge, swine-like beast entered the room.  
"Aha! I've finally found you!" Ganon said happily, and everyone was scared out of their wits.  
"Go away!" Impa shrieked.  
"I will go away, but only if I've consumed the ones I'm looking for. And I've found them!" Ganon said, staring at the five. Malon is standing close by.  
"Well, the girl of the ranch is here, too? If I've swallowed her too, then Epona will be mine!" Ganon said, laughing maniacally, and Malon gasps. Suddenly the entire floor begins to shiver, and a few seconds later it collapses, making Ganon fall down. He curses of anger of always missing his targets every time he is so close. Shortly after Ganon fell down the floor around Link, Saria, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru and Malon begins to crack, and before Impa and Darunia could reach them, the six suddenly fell through the floor and fell all the way down. Without hesitation, Impa jumps down after them, but shortly after that, the entire floor collapses, making everyone fall. Link and his friends screamed when they saw that they're coming close to the lava. They make a hard landing on a platform just above the lava, and all are rendered unconscious. Impa lands on a platform just next to the six, and she realizes that they're knock-out. When the others land, they immediately rush out of the temple, helping Impa to relocate the six to a safer location. The six awoke during the run, and they see that Ganon suddenly reappears from some debris and lava and knocks everyone down. They get up quickly, and continue the run. Ganon gets very angry, and he immediately goes in pursuit. Impa notices this, and realizes Ganon is closing in. The six now have enough power to run, and they make a run for it. Just as everyone rushes out of the temple to Goron City, Ganon literally breaks out. Determined to get his meal, Ganon increases his speed, and mows everyone down once they're in the city. Link is thrown near the entrance of the Lost Woods, Saria, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru and Malon soon join him.  
"Keep running!" Impa shouts, before Ganon renders her unconscious. Wasting no time, the six run into the Lost Woods, but Ganon immediately goes after them. He extends his tongue like a whip, and throws it at the six. Link intercepts the tongue, grabs a Deku Nut and throws it at Ganon, successfully. Ganon screams in pain as the Nut hit the tongue with incredible force, drawing a little blood. Link and the others run into the Kokiri Forest, trying to reach one of the houses, but suddenly they were yanked into the air. Hanging upside down, the six see then who has grabbed them. Ganon!  
"Now, it's time to devour the ones who always got in my way!" Ganon says, and he doesn't hear the begging of the six to let them go. Impa then arrives, and she grabs another Deku Nut and throws it at high speed at Ganon. And it made it's mark! Ganon screams in pain as the nut hit its left eye, and he lets the six fall down. Impa grabs them and runs towards Hyrule Castle. After passing through the Market and the main gate, Impa notices a small hole.  
"Go through that hole! Maybe the Great Fairy will help you." Impa said. She watches carefully as the six go one by one in the hole. Then she enters the hole too, and directly after she passed through it, she sealed the entrance to the hole, with the hope that Ganon will never find them. Then the Great Fairy of Courage appeared.  
"I know about the situations, young lads. Let me take you with me, as I will take you to a final stronghold to hide from Ganon." she said, and with her magic, she turned Link, Saria, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru and Malon in little fairies (they still have their normal bodies though) and swallows them, along with Navi, and Saria's guardian fairy. Then the Great Fairy created a portal, in which she and Impa dove in, just before Ganon could attack the boulder blocking the entrance of the Great Fairy's fountain.

**3. The Reversed Stone Tower Temple**

**Somewhere in Termina…  
**The Great Fairy called her sisters from Hyrule, to safeguard her and Impa during their journey. The sisters Romani and Cremia from Romani Ranch were also turned into fairies and swallowed, to prevent the ghosts from taking them and their cattle away. The Great Fairy's sisters joined their Termina relatives, while Impa and the final Great Fairy sought refuge in the Stone Tower Temple, which they reversed before entering. Seeking out a safe place where nobody can reach them, Impa and the Great Fairy settled down. The Great Fairy found the danger level however still too high, and to guarantee the safety of Link and his dearest friends, she decides to hold them inside her belly until the danger is over. The Great Fairy realizes though that if Ganon finds out the ones he looks for are inside her, that she might get swallowed herself, or she will be sent to the Dark World, taking Link and his friends along with her. In the Dark World she will be weakened due to the evil waves emanating there from the day Ganondorf seized the Triforce of Power, Thus she won't be able to spit the eight fairies in her belly out and turn them back to normal. Should she even get injured before being sent to the dark world, then she will be forced to hibernate or die. Impa knows that if the Great Fairy dies, Link and the others who are now inside her will die as well, so she is willing to protect her friends at all costs. Being a Sheikah and the Shadow Sage, she can use her powers to relocate to safer distances if needed. She ponders of changing the Great Fairy's identity, like she did with Zelda when Link was sealed away in the Chamber in the Sages when he pulled the Master Sword from its pedestal the very first time.

**Meanwhile, in Hyrule…**  
Ganon goes on a rampage now the ones he's looking for have escaped, forcing the Hylians, the Gorons, the Zora's, the Gerudo's and the Kokiri to hide in the remains of the Great Deku Tree, in the room where Link defeated Queen Gohma. Ganon knows this, and decides to leave them alone. He doesn't care about them, only about the ones he wants to eat. And if he can't eat them, then he'll simply send them to the Dark World. The other Kokiri's know Saria is allright; she may be a true Kokiri, but because she is a Sage, she is able to survive even when she's outside the forest. Nevertheless, Death Mountain has almost erupted, covering the current remains of the Fire Temple in molten lava, killing all the Fire Keeses who kept swarming around in the main lava room. Lake Hylia has almost run dry, while there is almost no more water flowing through Zora's River. Zora's Fountain and Zora's Domain have remained unharmed; as Ganondorf has seen there's nothing more than water and some platforms to walk on.

**Back in Termina…**  
On their secret ledge in the Reversed Stone Tower Temple, Impa eyes her surroundings, while the Great Fairy is asleep. She lets a small belch by accident, and Impa knows that Link and his friends are safe in the Great Fairy's belly. Thanks to her magic, they are indigestible, Impa thought. The Great Fairy is sleeping in Impa's lap, while Impa keeps her eyes and ears open. Inside the Great Fairy's belly, Link, Saria, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru, Malon, Cremia and Romani are also vast asleep, lying next to each other, resting undisturbed, letting time pass by until the danger is gone. Little do they know about the horror that will overcome them… and their guardian, the Great Fairy, will get involved in it as well. Impa holds the Great Fairy, to make sure she doesn't fall. She lets her left hand softly rest on the Great Fairy's belly, and she feels her friends slightly moving inside of it. She smiles softly, realizing they'll be safe, as long as the Great Fairy survives. She wonders that should the Great Fairy sustain serious injuries, then would she still be able to let her friends go by spitting them out, or will she carry them from that moment on inside her until she regains full health and maximum power. She decides to sleep too, setting her ears to full attention like a sonar/scanner. The Great Fairy enjoys using Impa's lap as a nice place to sleep, using her chest as a cushion.

**In the meantime…  
**Ganondorf has reverted back to his normal form, and he has retreated in the Spirit Temple. Furious as he is, he slams at a wall wondering why Link and his friends have bested him.  
"If I get sent back to the Evil Realm, also known as the Dark World, is one thing… but I will make sure, no matter how, that that insolent boy Link, that foolish Princess Zelda and at least three of the Sages, and preferably that Kokiri child, that tomboyish Zora girl and the woman who refuses to accept me as her superior, will be taken along with me, so I can feed on them there, if I can't devour them in this world." He said.  
He sees it right in front of him: while the combined power of the Sages and Link draw him back in the Dark World, he sweeps his right arm around and grabs the five he wants, taking them along with him, leaving Impa, Darunia and Rauru stunned as there's nothing they can do. After the six in total have landed in the Dark World, Ganondorf remorphs into Ganon, sweeps the five in its beak, and with one mighty crunch, he breaks their spines and plows through their vital organs, thus damaging them beyond repair; killing them in an instant. Then Ganon throws them down, and remorphs back into Ganondorf. He laughs as he stares in the lifeless eyes of Link, Saria, Zelda, Ruto and Nabooru, with blood coming from their backs, bellies and mouths. Then Ganondorf retransforms into Ganon, only to swallow the bodies of the five, and then he becomes Ganondorf again, patiently waiting until he finally possesses the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage, along with the Triforce of Power which he possesses already. Ganondorf drools in anticipation as he wakes up from his daydream.

**4. The day of fear is closing in…  
**The next morning Impa looks at the Ocarina of Time, which she managed to take along with her before entering the Great Fairy's fountain. She realizes Ganondorf may still want it… but so does the Great Fairy. She takes the Ocarina from Impa, only to gulp it down after several seconds. At first Impa is stunned, but decides to let it be. She realizes this Great Fairy has a unique ability: using her belly to carry things or (only if there is no choice) persons. She knows that the Ocarina is safe too, and decides to take a nap. The Great Fairy falls back to sleep as well. At the same moment in Clock Town, preparations for total evacuations have been made since the upcoming danger of Ganondorf closing in. Everyone knows what reputation Ganondorf has. Two of the Hyrulean Great Fairies guide the citizens to a safer location: in the Great Fairy's Fountain in North Clock Town. Ganondorf stays at the same time in the Spirit Temple, but he has indeed made arrangements to go to Termina. His ever faithful horse, a solid black Gerudo stallion, is kept near the Gerudo Fortress. The Gerudo's themselves are hiding in the remains of the Great Deku Tree. Though everyone knew the Gerudo's would never allow anyone near their fortress, and that Ganondorf himself is one of them, all of the other Gerudo's are more concerned about their safety and that of Nabooru, their beloved leader. So the Gerudo's have totally changed their ways and thus against Ganondorf. The main commander of the Fortress has been telepathically highlighted of the current situation of the persons Ganondorf is looking for, and everyone is delighted they're ok. Darunia has set up a temporary combat base around the forest and the Lost Woods, with a barrier of solid rock and earth surrounding the Deku Tree. Ganondorf has already searched the forest for the persons. The Kokiri shop has remained unharmed but the houses of Link and Saria have been completely wrecked. Mido's house has sustained also some damage, but that is not beyond repair. Kakariko Village, the once so beautiful village that Impa once opened for the common people has also been completely destroyed, even the Graveyard had to suffer for it. Most people think that things will never be the same again. Everyone is convinced that Ganondorf is the one to blame, the Hero of Time and the Seven Sages simply took care of him the first time so the King of Evil won't be a threat to anyone. However, due to the growing strength of the Triforce of Power, which he still possessed, Ganondorf finally managed to escape and is hungry for revenge… literally! Everyone knows that when Ganondorf manages to devour Link and his closest friends (including Zelda), then the Triforce of Wisdom and Courage will finally be obtained so he can rule once again as the King of Evil. A Gerudo didn't understand this completely, since both Link and Zelda are only children, just like Ruto and Saria. The explanation came quickly, as Ganondorf simply wants to prevent that any descendant will come from the Hero of Time ánd the Sages, that might take him down once and for all. Meanwhile in Termina, exoduses all over the place are commonly sensed, as everyone in Termina feared for their fate of their brothers and sisters in Hyrule. The Pirates' Fortress, the Termina equal to the Gerudo Fortress, has become a hiding place for both the Gerudo's ánd the Zora's. The Gorons, aided by the Great Fairy of Wisdom from Hyrule, have taken shelter in the Great Fairy's fountain near the Snowhead Temple, along with a decade-long supply of the sirloin rocks, the most favourite kind of rock the Gorons love to eat. The Deku Royal Family has taken refuge in the Woodfall Temple, along with the monkeys who guided them in the Temple. Since there's no more danger in the Temple (since Link has taken care of them while trying to save Clock Town being crushed under the Moon), the Deku's and the monkeys wait, wondering if their friend (Link) will be allright…

**Meanwhile in the Reversed Stone Tower Temple…  
**The Great Fairy and Impa are still sitting on a safe ledge, somewhere near the entrance of the room where Link retrieved the Light Arrows.  
"Why does Ganondorf want to devour Link and his friends?" asked the Great Fairy.  
"Well, Ganondorf wasn't happy with the fact that his dream of ruling the world with his might be shattered by the Hero of Time and the Seven Sages. So he wants to eat the ones, who are now hiding inside you, to eradicate Hyrule's hope of returning peace and to cripple the power of the remaining sages (being me, Rauru and Darunia) so he can rule undisturbed." Impa said.  
"Isn't there anything to do to stop him?"  
"Yes, by re-retreiving the Master Sword and combining the powers of the Seven Sages and the Hero of Time we can send Ganondorf back to where he came from. However, Ganondorf realizes this too, and is determined to keep us divided, preventing us from coming together. He definitely wants to find Link and his friends before Rauru does, since he's the Sage of Light."  
"What if Ganondorf succeeds?"  
"Then everything is lost for good."  
"Well, in that case, I'll keep the 'fugitives' in my belly for a while longer, to make sure they will not fall into Ganondorf's hands." the Great Fairy said.  
"That is a good idea. But you must be careful. I don't want Ganondorf to find out the ones he's looking for are in you now." Impa whispers.  
The Great Fairy nods.

**5. Ganondorf's dream**

In the centre of the Spirit Temple, near the place where Link defeated Twinrova, the combined form of Koume and Kotake, Ganondorf is sitting on the floor, pondering.  
"Why can't I get my hands on those meddling kids? I'll keep on searching until I've found them, and them I'll tear them apart! But with who shall I start? Shall I take on them all at once? Link and Zelda are the main culprits. I will molest them together at the same time, that much is certain! But the other Sages are also responsible! Nah, Link, Zelda, and that Kokiri girl Saria are the ones I'll definitely start with. Should Ruto and Nabooru interfere, then they'll get involved as well. The same counts for that ranch girl. Darn it! They seem to escape every time I'm close to them. But they mustn't meet up with the other Sages! They belong either in my belly, or in the Dark World, but not here! This is the place where I, the Great King of Evil belong, and nowhere else!" Ganondorf said, clinging his hands into fists. He stands up.  
"The days of the Hero of Time and his friends are numbered. Soon they will vanish from this world, and I shall reign again!" he said, laughing devilish. This laugh echoed through the entire Temple, causing all spiders, rats, snakes and other animals from the temple to retreat to the Desert Colossus.  
Ganondorf is happy with his determination, and decides to rest. He 'offers' his 'meal' some more time to get away, knowing their resistance is futile. He smiles, and drools of anticipation. He dreams that he's standing against the five main persons he's looking for, with the five sustaining several injuries, and Ganondorf with no scratch at all! Nabooru gives it another try with her Dual Sword Spin Attack, but Ganondorf knocks her swords away, and gives her a punch in her stomach, causing Nabooru to cough heavily, before Ganondorf throws her behind the other four. This angers Ruto and attacks, using her fins as boomerangs. Ganondorf however hits her in her face, causing her to land on Nabooru. Then Ganondorf suffers a direct hit of a Deku Seed in his left eye. Saria uses the Fairy Slingshot she borrowed from Link with great accuracy. This angers Ganondorf. He grabs Saria by her left leg and throws her against a branch. Saria then lands on Ruto, also temporarily knock-out. Now Link is really pissed, and grabs his Kokiri Sword. However Zelda charges first using Din's Fire. However Ganondorf remains unharmed and knocks Zelda on top of Saria. Now Link is really mad and charges at Ganondorf in an effort to stab his sword into Ganondorfs injured eye. Ganondorf blocks his attack and throws Link behind him. He then walks slowly to the girls, who wake up and see him approaching. Suddenly Ganondorf feels a sharp pain in his back. In a final effort, Link managed to stab his sword into Ganondorfs back, with the hope he damaged one of Ganondorfs vital organs. The girls see this and yell of happiness, thinking victory is near.  
"You wretched child!" Ganondorf said, and he grabs Link by his hair and dashes him into the girls.  
Link is willing to sacrifice his life to save that of his friends, and is ready to charge again, however, he doesn't have his sword! Ganondorf takes the Kokiri Sword from his back and throws it away.   
"Don't worry… Link… You did your… very… best…" Zelda said softly. The other girls agreed.  
"I know, and there must be something to take him out." Link said.  
"But how? He destroyed all our weapons." Saria said.  
Then Links grabs his final bomb. He lits the fuse and throws it at Ganondorf. A big explosion follows, gusts of smoke erupt into the air, but Ganondorf remains unharmed. Now Link began to get scared. Zelda holds her hand before her mouth, Saria stared at Ganondorf with her mouth open, also scared. Ruto and Nabooru were bewildered as well, and they all got scared as Ganondorf pulled out a long sword, with a yellowish-white blade. It began to rain hard, and then Impa arrived close to the six. She saw Ganondorf and the five standing, with the five recoiling in horror. Ganondorf checks the tip of his blade with the tip of his left finger… which made a small wound. Ganondorf indicated this way that his sword was sharp enough. He smirks. Impa hurries towards the five to bail them out, but it was too late. Before the eye of Impa, Ganondorf thrusted his sword forward with incredible speed straight through Links belly, this caused him to give a loud scream of agony. But at the same time the sword also bore through Zelda, Saria, Ruto and Nabooru as well, letting them shriek as well. Impa was totally shocked. Ganondorf retreated the sword and left. Link tries to go after him, but after a few steps, he falls against a rock wall and collapses, lying on his back. His tongue colours blood-red, small streams of blood suddenly began to flow from his mouth and his power began to fade quickly. Zelda, while holding her belly, stumbles towards Link, while the puddle of blood around Link gets greater. She falls down at Links left side, while Saria collapses at Links right side. Ruto falls on the legs of the three, while Nabooru goes down right behind them on her back, using her final powers to move her left arm over the others. Impa hurries to the five. She kneels in front of Zelda, who looks at her. Blood flows from her mouth, she tries to smile.  
"Rats! If I only got here earlier!" Impa said, disappointed in herself.  
"Impa… Don't… worry… about us… You… did… the best… you… could." Zelda whispers.  
Suddenly Link gives up a big splash of blood, almost choking, before he sank down… and closed his eyes. Impa touched Link's arm…  
"He… he's dead!" Impa said, crying.  
"I… know… and I …and the… others… will… soon join… him." whispers Zelda, as she and Impa suddenly notice that Saria breathes her last, as her right hand laid motionless on Links chest. Nabooru also laid stock-still, and soon thereafter, Ruto succumbed to her wounds.  
"What am I going to do?" Impa said, tears flowing from her eyes.  
"Save… yourself… now… that's… all……Take……care………good…………bye……………………" Zelda whispered, before she began to choke, stiffening her grip on Impa's left hand. Then all her muscles relaxed. She laid herself down… and then Impa realized that even Zelda had died.  
Impa was inconsolable, knowing that Zelda, Link, Saria, Ruto and Nabooru were all dead. Ganondorf watched this all, laughing devilish, while still holding his blood-drenched sword (He loves to detail the moments of the death of the ones who opposed him, that freak).  
Then Ganondorf wakes up.  
"Soon, that dream will certainly become reality. I'll simply alter the period in which they die." Ganondorf said, before standing up.

**6. The Great Fairy's disguise**

Inside the Reversed Stone Tower Temple, the Great Fairy of Courage is still sitting on the secret ledge near the room where Link found the Light Arrows. Impa sat by her, thinking. Then she had an idea.  
"That's it!" she said.  
"Huh? What's it?" The Great Fairy asked.  
"If I can disguise you as one of my people, we'll certainly be able to reach the other sages unnoticed!" Impa said.  
"But how? Ganondorf is closing in by the second!"  
"I can use my magic to transform you into a Sheikah, just like me. Your consciousness is put to sleep until we've reached the Temple of Time."  
"But… won't this affect the fugitives in me?"  
"They'll be put to sleep as well. They'll stay alive, only Ganondorf cannot sense them."  
Satisfied, the Great Fairy allows Impa to temporarily change her identity as a Sheikah male, presumed lost long before Link and Zelda were ever born. A Sheikah who has long since even forgotten his own name…

Inside the Great Fairy's belly, Link, Saria, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru, Malon, Romani and Cremia realized what Impa was up to, and they found it a fantastic idea. Shortly after the disguise began, the nine fell into a deep sleep, happy, because they will shortly send Ganondorf back to where he belongs…

Impa and her new companion (the Great Fairy of Courage) set the Stone Tower Temple back to its original place, thus enabling the two to leave it and go to Ikana Valley. Impa knows she must be careful. Since she is one of the Sages, Ganondorf might track her down, and so find the location of the 'fugitives'. Suddenly her companion is grabbed by a Stalfos, who wants to fight Impa. Impa realizes the Stalfos will use the disguised Great Fairy as a living shield, so she needs to act quickly to prevent her companion will get injured. She jumps over the Stalfos, and with two quick moves of her knifes she shreds the Stalfos apart.  
"T… th… thank you…" the Great Fairy said, with her voice being muffled due to the disguise.  
Impa then grabs the hand of her companion and throws a Deku Nut in front of them, so they vanish into thin air, reappearing near the Western entrance of the deserted Clock Town. This type of 'Instant Transmission' is a technique unique for the Sheikahs, as no one else can do it. The Sheikahs are a race of shadows, and they cannot exist in their Hylian-like appearance without a leader. The two then arrive in the Lost Woods, only to hide themselves as Ganondorf passes by, to seek the entrance to Termina. The two softly pass by Ganondorf, and hurry towards Hyrule Castle and the Temple of Time.

**7. Rendezvous in the Chamber of the Sages  
**While Ganondorf searches throughout Termina for Link, Saria, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru and Malon, Impa and the disguised Great Fairy enter Hyrule Castle Town Market and make a go for it towards the Temple of Time. When the two are inside the Temple of Time, the Great Fairy quickly removes her disguise, and focuses her power. With a large burp, she regurgitates both the 9 fairies ánd the Ocarina of Time, before turning the fairies back to normal.  
"Thanks a lot!" Link said smiling.  
"Any time, guys." The Great Fairy replied.  
"Come on, let's waste no time!" Zelda said, and everyone hurried to the place where the Master Sword rests. Link pulls it from its pedestal, thus transporting everyone to the Chamber of the Sages…

Inside the Chamber of the Sages, The Seven Sages and Link have gathered on the main platform, where the image of the Sacred Triforce is printed. The Great Fairy of Courage hovers a few miles behind then, carrying Malon, Romani and Cremia on her back.  
"So, we are finally together again." Rauru, the Sage of Light said.  
"Yes. Ganondorf is clearly after me and my friends." Link said.  
"But I wonder if we have enough power to send him back to the Evil Realm." Saria said.  
"We ARE the Seven Sages. I know we can do it." Zelda said.  
"Guys, since you helped me the first time we locked him in there, I've decided to help you. I am not a Sage, but instead I'm a Hero. And I never want to see Ganondorf again in my life time, so I'll set my available energy available to support all of you, since you guys are very special to me." Link said, stunning the others.  
"Brother, I'm touched." Darunia said.  
"Can you explain it?" Ruto asked.  
"Well, my parents died shortly after I was born, so the Great Deku Tree raised me as a Kokiri, though I'm actually a Hylian. And during my first journeys I did encounter several hardships, including Ganondorf, and Majora's Mask. But in battles I always keep in mind how strong the bond between you and me are, making me actually a lot stronger than usual. You guys helped me through the battles and hardships I underwent, now it's time for me to repay the favour." Link said, leaving his friends totally impressed.  
Malon, Romani and Cremia realized that they were also included, and even they were stunned. The Great Fairy also realized she and her sisters helped Link regularly to enhance his existing powers and to comfort his weariness if necessary, thus she was also impressed at what Link said.  
"How long will it take until Ganondorf reaches us?" Nabooru asked.  
"I don't know, but we must be prepared for anything." Impa said.  
And so the Seven Sages began to gather their power, to reopen the Evil Realm, sending Ganondorf to where he really belongs. A coloured aura began to form around each of the Sages. Suddenly the Sages feel an increase in their power, and then they look at Link, and they notice a similar aura surrounding his body.  
"I told you I would help you. A true Hero gives everything he's got. A true Hero will always be present, no matter what foe must be fought! A true Hero… will never let his friends down, even during the hardest times." Link said, with almost a wicked smile on his face.  
The Sages realize Link does mean it, and also know that the first time Link pulled the Master Sword, that he wasn't at the right age, so they consider that as out of the question.

**8. Ganondorf sees his chance**  
Ganondorf is searching throughout the remains of the Great Bay Temple, when he suddenly feels the disturbance.  
"What the…? NOOO! This can't be! The Sages have been reunited! I'll get them for this!" Ganondorf yells in anger as he hurries back to Hyrule.  
Meanwhile, the Sages and Link have almost reached the very peak of their powers, and soon they will open the Evil Realm, sucking Ganondorf in it to be held there for good.  
Saria, Ruto, Impa, Nabooru, Rauru and Darunia are suddenly replaced by respectively green, blue, purple, orange, yellow and red balls of light and energy, and shortly Link and Zelda are replaced by respectively white and gold balls of light and energy. The Great Fairy of Courage sees it all, and realizes that a fusion of the eight balls to open the Realm is imminent. Then all eight balls are fired backwards, turn around, and they simultaneously hit the reversed triangle between the normal triangles of the Triforce symbol. With a special barrier, the Great Fairy prevents that she, Malon, Romani and Cremia will be sent into the whirlpool, leading into the Evil Realm. What everyone expected happened; Ganondorf is once again sucked into the Realm, and the portal closed. Link, Saria, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru, Darunia, Impa and Rauru then reappeared on the places they stood before the opening of the Realm.  
"You did it!" The Great Fairy yelled of excitement.  
"And good riddance too." Link said.  
But just as everyone wanted to leave the Chamber…  
"So you thought to have defeated me once and for all, huh?" a well known voice sounded.  
"What? Ganondorf? Impossible, you're supposed to be in the Dark World!" Link said, really pissed off.  
"Oh yes, indeed, I am in the Dark World, but you forgot one thing… I still have the Triforce of Power!" Ganondorf said, and suddenly Link is trapped within a large purple crystal.  
"HEY! GET ME OUTTA HERE, YOU FREAK!" Link shouts.  
"HAHAHA, I'm going to take you with me in the Dark World!" Ganondorf said, laughing devilish.  
"WAAAAHHH! HELP ME!" Link shrieks as he is drawn to the place Ganondorf went through. The others are terribly shocked.  
"Why are you so afraid? Don't you like it?" Ganondorf said.  
"Of course not, you idiot! Release Link RIGHT NOW!" Zelda demanded.  
"Heh, heh, heh, foolish girl, do you really think I would send this child alone to the Dark World?" Ganondorf said, while the crystal with Link in it disappeared. Zelda startled.  
"I'm not so rude to send him alone in the world of monsters… as a matter of fact, you will go after him!" Ganondorf said, and immediately after that, Zelda gets caught in a similar crystal, and also vanishes in the portal.

"Oh, yes, you two will perfectly fit together in there, along with some more people." Ganondorf said, and then Saria, Ruto and Nabooru were also imprisoned in a crystal, and taken in the portal.  
"Why is a Great Fairy present with you in that Chamber? Oh, now I get it! She must be the one who made sure all the Sages were reunited, eh? Well then, she will also go in my world, along with the girls on her back!" Ganondorf said, and the Great Fairy, Malon, Cremia and Romani were also drawn in the portal, before it closed.  
"Ganondorf! You Monster!" Impa shrieked.  
"Tut-tut, I'm not that bad. I'll give them a chance to strengthen up, so they can fight me in my castle. If they win, they'll return to the Light World. But if I win, I shall absorb their powers and become the true King of Evil! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf said.  
The remaining Sages were shocked.  
"Darn him!" Impa said.  
"Don't worry, Impa. If I would be Link, I'd certainly start to search for a manner to get out of that world." Darunia said, before he turned to the portal.  
"Brother, keep in faith what you've said. We know you're a true Hero, now it's time to show Ganondorf who's boss!" Darunia said in his thoughts.

**9. The Song of Healing**  
Hours pass by, as Zelda is the first one to awake in the Dark World.  
'Oh no! Ganondorf tricked us! We must defeat him to get back, or we'll end up as Ganondorf's dinner!' Zelda thought.  
She got up and began to look for the others. She soon found all the other girls and the Great Fairy. Shortly after that, all girls woke up.  
"Where's Link?" Saria said, with a worried tone in her voice.  
"Link? Link, where are you?" Ruto shouted.  
Nabooru jumped on some rocks, and looked around…  
"There he is! He lies close to the river!" Nabooru yells.  
Immediately the girls ran towards the spot were Link laid. Saria turned him on his back and laid her left ear on his chest.  
"Good, he's still alive." she said.  
Then Link woke up.  
"Uuungh, my head! Where am I? Girls? Are you allright?" Link asked.  
"We're fine, Link, are YOU ok?" Zelda asked.  
"I am, fortunately, nevertheless I want to get out of here right now!" Link said.  
"That's what we want, too." Ruto said.  
"I feel so down now… those evil waves are causing my sorrows." Saria said.  
"I'm worried, too. I'm not only worried about us, but also about everyone in the Light World." Link said  
"Our friends…" Nabooru whispered.  
"Our families…" Malon sighed.  
Link realized that he and the others had a lot of sorrows and worries, and the evil emanating from the centre of the Dark World make those sorrows only stronger. Feeling that he has something to do about it, he takes the Ocarina of Time, which he tucked away in his shirt after the Great Fairy of Courage has spat it out along with him and the other girls. He looks at the Ocarina for a few seconds, and then he begins to play it. Saria recognizes the first six tones of her song, but they're in reversed order this time. She carefully listens to the song… and quickly notices that tears are flowing from Links eyes, as if he's using the song to pour his heart out. Quickly, tiny, white-coloured balls of light began to spin around Link. Link continues playing the song, which also got the attention of the others. Saria then also felt tears welling up in her eyes and she crept closer to Link, letting them fall. She feels everything inside her tinkle, as the song began to overwhelm her, like it already did with Link. Zelda, Ruto and Nabooru were also overtaken by the mysterious and beautiful song, making them cry as well. Soon the three joined Link and Saria in the wave of the tiny, white light balls, which move slowly and gently around them. Navi the Fairy, and Saria's guardian, who remained close by the Great Fairy, were also deeply impressed by the song Link played, and soon they joined the five inside the circle of the light balls, along with Malon, Romani and Cremia, and not too long after it, the Great Fairy joins the eight plus the two fairies. Link continues to play this strange, but somehow mysterious and beautiful song, which he exactly knows how to play it. Tears keep on falling from his eyes, but the notes he plays are unaffected. The girls, also with tears running, feel themselves getting lighter, as if something is relieving them from their sorrows. Link remembers the moments of his journeys, in which he had it very hard. And despite he had his moments of desperation, he still refused to give up. He also remembers the time he spent with his friends, learning songs, chattering around, and fighting together against the King of Evil. Saria remembers the time she spent in the Kokiri Forest, before she became the Forest Sage. The time she spent with her friends, but she mostly remembers the time she spent with Link, with something she once told him playing in her head: 'Saria and Link will be friends forever!' She thinks back at the time she and Link played the Ocarina together, the time Link left the forest and she gave him an Ocarina, the time she learned him Saria's Song, and when she helped him in the battle against Ganondorf the first time.  
Zelda thinks back at the period she had the dreams, from she believed it was a prophecy. Her father refused to believe her, but Link and Impa did believe her. As a matter of fact, Link even helped her finding the other stones, but Ganondorf seized the castle before Link could return in time. All she could do is to throw the Ocarina of Time, the treasure of the Royal Family, in the moat, in the hopes Link would recover it and made sure he got to the Sacred Realm and the Triforce before Ganondorf did. Link made it first to the Temple of Time and opened the Door of Time in the name of peace. But when he pulled out the Master Sword from its pedestal, he was sealed in the Chamber of the Sages for 7 long years, and within the period, Ganondorf laid his hands on the Triforce and made his wish. Zelda then told Impa to seal her away in a new identity, only to come back to normal on the moment Link returns. That moment came, but then Ganondorf captured her, and she watched the valiant battle between Link and Ganondorf, which Link managed to win. Even the toughest battle against Ganon, proved to be successful for Link, and thanks to his aid, she and the Six Sages sealed Ganondorf away in the Evil Realm. Though she returned Link, and thereby herself and everyone else to the original time, so Link could make up for the seven years of his life he missed, she still remembers what happened.  
Ruto is reminded at the first time Link encountered her, in an unusual place: Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly. Link helped her searching for the Zora's Sapphire, in which she sees as her most precious possession, and an engagement ring. Link however saw in the Zora's Sapphire nothing more than the final Spiritual Stone he was looking for. Ruto gave it to Link with the promise he would marry her later, but it never came to it, because she became the Sage of Water, with the duty to guard the Water Temple.  
Nabooru remembers when she met Link as a child, and she offered him to help her to wreck havoc amongst Ganondorfs evil forces. Link gladly helped her, but before he could give her what she was looking for (the Silver Gauntlets), she got captured and brainwashed by the two witches Koume and Kotake. She remained in her brainwashed state for 7 years, but Link brought her back to her senses, and defeated the witches in a hot and frosty battle, allowing Nabooru to become the Spirit Sage.  
Romani and Cremia, the two sisters of Romani Ranch, have also been through the hardest times ever since their father passed away. If it wasn't for Link who helped them out, then either Milk Road would still be closed, the milk carriage Cremia took to Clock Town would be destroyed, or the worse: despite her efforts to defend the cattle, Romani would be abducted along with the cattle by aliens, who seemed to 'visit' the ranch every year just before Clock Town celebrated its carnival, making Cremia wish she believed her younger sister, but she didn't. Thanks to Link however, she kept her sister, the milk carriage was valiantly protected and Milk Road was reopened for traffic. She made Link a member of Latte, the milk bar of Clock Town where the delicious Chateau Romani could be bought, in gratitude.  
Malon remembers the time she spent on the ranch, along with the hard-working Ingo, and her sleepy father. Link made his first visit after he helped her finding her father, who was sleeping near the castle despite he had an delivery to take there. Malon learned Link then Epona's Song in return, and was happy to find out 7 years later, that it was Link who freed both Epona and the ranch from Ingo, who took it over from her father Talon and kicked him out. She was especially happy that Epona was safe; otherwise the horse would be given to Ganondorf. But thanks to Epona's song, Link managed to get the horse's attention, and won her in two races.  
The Great Fairy remembers the periods she and her sisters helped Link out during his quests. In Hyrule the Great Fairies gave Link the Spin Attack, Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, Nayru's Love, enhanced Magical capabilities and a better defensive strength. In Termina the Great Fairy's gave Link a small Spin Attack/Bubble Gun (for Deku Link), an enhanced Spin Attack, an enhanced Magic Meter, a better defense, and the Great Fairy's Sword, one of the most powerful blades.  
After ten minutes, Link finally finished the song, and wiped his tears away. He noticed that the others had cried as well.  
"That was… a beautiful song… you played." Saria said.  
"I feel different… somehow, as if something… has totally fallen from me." Zelda said.  
"Yeah, I feel so…… relieved!" Cremia said.  
"What kind of song… was it, Link?" Ruto asked.  
"It's a song called… the Song of Healing. I learned it… from a mask salesman during my first trip in Termina." Link said.  
"What can you… do with it?" Romani asked.  
"It's meant to play it for people who are really down, there's nothing they can do, despite they tried and tried, and when I came by, they told their stories to me, and asked me to HEAL their sorrows. That's where the Song of Healing is for, to HEAL the sorrows of somebody." Link answered.  
"Well, you definitely relieved us. Thank you." Zelda said, embracing Link, making him blush. The other girls joined in as well.  
"Well, why don't we show Ganondorf who's boss?" Link said.  
"Great idea!" the girls said in unison.

**10. The Masks**  
"Wow, things certainly look different here, compared with our world." Nabooru said when our heroes wander around.  
"Yeah, it looks almost exactly like our world, but this is in the manner how Ganondorf wished it." Saria said.  
"I know we can escape this, but I only have Din's Fire, Farore's Wind and Nayru's Love." Link said, picking three crystals from his pocket.  
"I bet Light Arrows won't help here." Zelda said.  
"Have you got some more stuff?" Ruto asked.  
"No, except for some masks I took along from Termina." Link said.  
"Masks?" Zelda asked.  
"Yes. Four of them are transformation masks. I can show you three of them, since I can use the last one only in battles with end bosses." Link said, while picking a Deku, Goron and a Zora Mask. First Link puts up the Deku Mask, to show Deku Link to the others.  
"How cute!" Saria said. Then Link puts off the Deku Mask, to put on the Goron Mask.  
"Wow, you look like a real Goron." Zelda said. Then Link replaces the Goron Mask by the Zora Mask.  
"You look cool!" Nabooru said, when suddenly a dull thud is heard.  
"Ruto? Are you allright?" Malon asked, when she notices images of a heart are in her eyes.  
"Oops! I think she found her love now." Link said, softly laughing.  
"Whatever. Can we have a look at your other masks?" Zelda said, while Ruto goes back to normal.  
"Sure, have a look." Link said, while he opens a bag with different masks.  
"What for mask is this?" Saria asked, holding a blue coloured, round mask where an image of a Skull and two bones crossed are printed.  
"That is the Blast Mask. I got it when I prevented an old lady being robbed by a thief." Link replied.  
Saria puts the mask on.  
"Now be careful, Saria. One wrong move or an accidental touch causes the mask to…"  
Suddenly Saria stumbles over a rock and falls down, and immediately after that an explosion follows, engulfing not only Saria, but also the others.  
"…detonate." Link said, with black marks over his entire body.  
"Ouch!" Saria said.  
"Do you use it regularly?" Zelda asked, wiping her face.  
"Oh, no. The only occasion I use that mask is when I'm running short on my supply of bombs." Link said.  
"What kind of mask is this?" Ruto asked, holding a mask, totally made of bones.  
"That's the Captain's Hat. I got it after I defeated Captain Keeta from the Ikana Army. With that mask on, you are able to communicate with the Stalchilds, so you won't be attacked by them. It also makes the Re-Deads dance, so you can pass them by without being harmed." Link said.  
"That's a more useful mask. Hey, you showed me this once." Saria said, holding a cap with two bunny ears on it.  
"Oh, yeah. The Bunny Hood. With that Mask on, you can run even faster than before." Link said.  
"Great. What more masks do you have?" Romani asked.  
"Here's Romani Mask. I got it after I helped Cremia guarding her supply of milk during her journey to Clock Town." Link said.  
"I gave it to you. Have you tasted the wonderful Chateau Romani yet?" Cremia asked.  
"Yes, I did, and it was fantastic. As a matter of fact I have nine bottles filled with it." Link said.  
"You do?" Romani said.  
Link then digs in another sack, and picks nine bottles filled with yellowish milk out of it.  
"What the… Link, have you been smuggling your equipment with you." Zelda said.  
"To be honest I did. I wanted to let Ganondorf think I came unarmed, but he must get up really early to trick me." Link said, expecting worse.  
"You sneaky boy!" Ruto said, teasing Link.  
"What do you have more?" Nabooru asked.  
Link replies by digging in his sack. He then throws out his supply of 450 bombs and 300 Deku Nuts.  
"It's not much, but at least we have some firepower now." Link said.  
The nine then drank the milk, which indeed tasted marvellous.  
"What more masks do you have?" Zelda asked.  
"One of my personal favourites is the Stone Mask here. If you have this mask on, all enemies, except for the bosses of course, will ignore you, so you can wander along undetected in the field." Link said.  
"Some kind of camouflage?" Saria asked.  
"Exactly. The only things that can harm you are when you fall from a high cliff, or when you get hit by a rolling boulder… LOOK OUT!" Link shouts, as suddenly a boulder rolls towards the nine, who jump sideways to avoid it, Link takes his equipment along with him in time.  
"Gee, that was a close one!" Romani said.  
"Yeah, if Link didn't spot it, we all would be crushed." Malon said.  
A few seconds later, the gang is complete once again, but they decided to relocate to a safer location. They looked around to spot a good place, but there's nothing they could find nearby.

**11. The Evil Swamp**

Our heroes just walk around, searching for a good place to strengthen up, and to defeat Ganondorf, in order to escape from the Dark World (and to prevent to end up as Ganondorfs dinner). Link gets sick of Ganondorf and this world and he wants to return to the original world. But then again, Ganondorf is standing in the way, and he will not let him and the others go unless they defeat him. Zelda can sense Links anger towards Ganondorf. She knows exactly how he feels. Finally, after two hours walking, the nine came by a huge swamp, and in the middle of the swamp is a large island, with Ganon's Castle on it.  
"Well, at least we found Ganon's Castle." Link said.  
"You're right, but how do we reach it?" Zelda said.  
"Well, I'm afraid we have no choice but to go through the swamp." Saria said.  
And so began a swampy journey. Link, Saria, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru, Malon, Romani and Cremia ventured carefully in the swamp. The Great Fairy reduced her size to equal that of Navi and Saria's guardian fairy, so she won't be detected easily. The swamp itself is foggy. The trees and numerous parts of long grass and bushes are covered with spider webs, and the eight notices there is a large population of Skulltula's. Swamp snakes travel to and fro around the entire area, and here and there lay skeletons of dead birds and fish.  
"This place scares me." Romani said, staying by her older sister Cremia.  
"I feel goose bumps running over my body, too. We're venturing in hostile areas so we are definitely in danger." Link said.  
"Let's stay close to each other, to make sure we don't lose track of each other." Zelda said.  
"A very good idea." Nabooru said and the others agreed.  
Carefully the eight heroes went further in the swamp, and they soon found out that they had to swim for it. After fifteen minutes of swimming, Link stopped.  
"What is it?" Saria asked.  
"I don't know… I have a strange feeling that something is watching us." Link said nervous.  
"Who?" Nabooru asked.  
But before Link could answer, he is suddenly pulled beneath the murky water's surface. Shortly thereafter, Saria, Zelda, Ruto and Nabooru disappeared, and a few seconds later, Malon, Cremia and Romani vanished as well, taking the three fairies along with them. When Malon looks beneath the surface, she sees what has pulled them under: a Giant Dexihand. It swings the eight round and round, and tosses them in the direction they came from. The eight make a hard landing on the field a few miles from the swamp.  
"Ouch! That hurts!" Link said, nursing his head.  
"What was that?" Saria asked.  
"A Dexihand, capable of throwing us in the direction from where we came from." Link replied.  
"Can we kill it?" Ruto asked.  
"Yes, in my Zora form I can use the Boomerang Fins to shatter the Dexihand." Link said while picking the Zora Mask.  
But then something unexpected happened: when Link puts the Zora Mask on, the Mask absorbs not only him, but it absorbs also Saria, Ruto, Zelda, Nabooru, Romani, Cremia and Malon, creating the same Zora Link as normal, but his muscles have been bulged visibly.  
"What happened? The Mask is supposed to transform me into my Zora form, and not to take you into this body as well!" Link said.  
"That's what we know." Ruto said.  
"I used my magic on the mask, enhancing its power." the Great Fairy said, before flying over the swamp.  
"Oh yeah, great, now she tells us." Link said.  
The Super Zora then ventures beneath the surface of the swamp, looking for the Dexihand.  
"Ouch! Get your fin out of my eye!" Saria said to Ruto.  
"I'm sorry; I didn't do it on purpose!" Ruto replied.  
"Never mind. There is almost no room to move here anyway." Saria said.  
"Don't worry guys; I'll put the mask off as soon as we are to the other side." Link said.  
The Super Zora then finds the Dexihand, and with the Boomerang Fins, the Dexihand is quickly defeated. He swims along, knowing it will reach the other side in less than fifteen minutes, without interference. He doesn't know that he's followed…

**12. Ganon's Castle**  
The Super Zora, which came forth from an accidental fusion of Link, Saria, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru, Malon, Cremia and Romani, instead of the original Zora Link when Link put the Zora Mask on, swims further, not realizing the upcoming danger… Just when Super Zora wants to enter dry land, he looks behind him… and sees a gigantic fish coming his way! Instantly the Zora charges his barrier up, but then he finds himself caught in the huge jaws of the fish. However he quickly manages to break free, before the fish could get the chance to swallow him whole.  
"What is that thing?" Romani asked petrified.  
"It's Gyorg the fish. I encountered him before as the main boss of the Great Bay Temple in Termina. I think I know how to beat him, but I require your help, guys." Link said.  
"I get it; you're planning to use the Zora Fins as your main weapon, right?" Ruto said.  
"Exactly, but if we all make the moves simultaneously, I reckon the boomerangs have an increase in strength, power and speed!" Link said.  
"We're right behind you, Hero!" Zelda said, making Link slightly blush.  
And so the Zora set up a counter-attack, with its moves guided by the eight heroes. Within a couple of minutes, Gyorg is no more.  
"So that takes care of him." Saria said.  
"Now let's go to the other side so I can put the mask off. If enemies keep attacking us, we might end up being stuck in this body forever!" Link said, and the others agreed.  
And shortly after the Zora crossed the swamp, Link put the mask of, returning everyone back to normal.  
"Finally some more room to move." Link said, stretching out to full length. Ruto brought her fins back to normal (they got foiled up), Saria stretched out as well, Zelda wiped her clothes, Nabooru brought her hair back in order, and Cremia, Romani and Malon also wiped their clothes. Then they set foot towards Ganon's Castle, for a showdown with the by them most hated person: Ganondorf.

Inside Ganon's Castle it's deadly silent. Only the breathing sound of the eight persons can be heard. They venture carefully in the Castle, with Navi, Saria's Fairy and the Great Fairy shining light in the Dark Room. Link gets suspicious. Does Ganondorf actually want a showdown with him and the others, or has he sent out his goons to either kill or devour them. Link is determined to defeat Ganondorf once and for all, and he will not allow himself or his friends to be either killed or eaten.  
"Link…" Navi said as everyone wandered further.  
"What is it, Navi?" Link asked.  
"Be careful, this counts for the others as well. There can be monsters hanging from the ceiling." Navi replied.  
"Do you mean that there are Wallmasters here?" Link asked.  
"You bet." Navi replied.  
"What are Wallmasters?" Zelda asked.  
"The Wallmasters are nothing more than hands, like their brothers called Floormasters. The Wallmaster can attack you from above, and if you don't keep moving, it grabs you and takes you to the entrance of certain dungeons of temples." Link said.  
The eight heroes then reach the next room, and then Link charges Din's Fire up. Then all of a sudden different torches are lit, and so the eight can finally see where they're going.  
"Disgusting! Look at all those webs here!" Saria said.  
"If I had only either some Fire Arrows with a Bow or some Deku sticks, then I could burn some webs if they are in the way." Link said.  
Then Zelda discovers a large treasure chest. She opens it…  
"Hey, guys! I found some bows and arrows, including the Fire Arrow Power-Up!" Zelda said.  
"What? That's great! Now we're able to shoot things." Link said.  
"How does it work?" Saria asked.  
"It's almost similar to the Fairy Slingshot, but stronger." Link said, and Saria immediately understood what it meant.  
The eight heroes, now armed, walk on.  
"Hey, Zelda. Looks like you found the bows just in time! Look ahead of us!" Nabooru said, and Zelda and the others took a look.  
The entire hallway in which they had to go through is totally covered with spider webs.  
"Now we definitely need the Fire Arrows." Link said.  
And so Link and his friends began to shoot Fire Arrows to and fro, clearing their path of the annoying webs. About a minute later, our heroes carried on, having burned a total of 6400 webs, which blocked their path. A total of 6500 arrows have been shot, from which 6400 hit the webs, 75 hit the walls, 20 arrows hit several unlit torches and the last 5 arrows burned some curtains, so they could see more of their surroundings. It took them an half an hour to cross the hallway, until they finally reached a stairway to the next room.  
"Finally, it's about time." Cremia said, carrying her sister Romani.  
"Why is it getting so hot here?" Zelda asked.  
"I don't know." Link replied.  
But as soon as they all entered the next room, an enormous heat overwhelmed them.  
"Man, this is almost worse than Death Mountain Crater!" Link said, wiping his face of the sweat.  
"I'm almost melting in here, and the path has a dead end. Are you sure we're going the right way?" Nabooru asked.  
"Of course, I haven't seen any hidden paths or something." Link said.  
"Link, I remember that Gorons can stand lava." Navi said.  
"What, do Gorons have actually resistance against lava?" Saria asked.  
"They do." Navi said.  
"Oh, man! That means I'm forced to put up the Goron Mask, and you will certainly be sucked into the Gorons body then along with me." Link said to the others.  
"Well, as long we're safe against the lava, then it's ok by me." Malon said and the others agreed with her.  
"Well, here we go." Link said, and he reluctant puts the Goron Mask on, and the girls were indeed sucked into the Gorons body, just as Link expected. The Goron then ventures in the lava with no problems at all.  
"Better hang on tight guys, we're gonna make a high speed rolling adventure of it. And I can't help it if we get dizzy all the way." Link said.  
"Thanks for giving us the information." Zelda said.  
"Well, actually I have no choice but to do the rolling. Otherwise it would take to long and we might end up with our bodies melted to each other." Link said.  
"Well then, let's roll!" Romani said.  
The Goron then made itself as round as a stone and began to roll. At first it rolled slowly, and decreased speed, but a reddish aura surrounded it. Then, the Goron is shot forward, and spikes stick out from its body. With a speed of approximately 60 mph the Goron raced onward to the next room. It took the Goron fifteen minutes before it reached the door to the next room. The Goron bashed itself against the wall for an emergency stop, and it laid then still on its belly. Inside the Gorons body, all eight 'inhabitants' lay exhausted and dizzy after the wild rolling.  
"I still don't get it why the regular Gorons don't get dizzy of this." Link said, before he passes out.  
"I have no idea." Zelda said, just before she faints and quickly after that, the others go knock-out as well. An hour later, everyone wakes up, thus allowing the Goron to stand up again, and ventures through the door. 

**13. Battle Zone**  
In the next room, the Goron is hit by a passing, bull-like beast.  
"Ouch! That hurts! What was that?" Nabooru asked.  
"That must be Goht, the main boss of the Snowhead Temple. It can attack us with bombs, rocks and electrical shocks." Link said.  
Then Goht stopped, turned around, and released an electric charge from its horns to the Goron, which made its mark. The Goron was filled with electric shocks, which injured its inhabitants.  
"Owie!" Romani said.  
"Allright, THAT DOES IT!" Link said and together with the others, he made the Goron roll at full speed, to engage a counter-attack. The Goron manages to approach Goht and he begins to hit Goht in his rear legs, injuring and angering Goht. But the Goron was determined to win the battle and kept on bashing against Goht, until the beast crashes against a wall and gets buried and crushed under a pile of rocks.  
"So," Link said, after taking the mask off, "that takes care of him!"  
"Right. I've had enough of this, so let's find Ganondorf and finish him off!" Ruto said and the others agreed once again.  
The next room is round, and also tall. Here and there are some Deku Flowers, and somewhere nearby is a treasure chest. Link finds the chest, and checks inside…  
"Hey, guys, I found some swords and shields here." he said.  
"What?" Saria said, and went over to Link to check.  
"You're right!" Zelda said, as she also came to look.  
So everyone has a sword and shield.  
"What are we supposed to do here?" Ruto asked.  
Then suddenly a sound of a tambourine and a drum are heard in the room.  
"What is it?" Nabooru asked.  
Then Link suddenly realized what's going on.  
"Oh no! It's Odolwa, the boss of the Woodfall Temple!" Link said.  
Suddenly a huge person, also carrying a sword and a shield came into the room… and it was aiming for Link and the others.  
"My gosh! What is he up to?" Saria asked.  
"He wants us to fight him! This is going to be a tough battle. His sword is five times taller than I am!" Link said.  
Suddenly Odolwa charges forward to the eight heroes, and Link pushes the girls out of the way, rolls out of the reach of the sword and immediately sets up a counter-attack by slashing Odolwa in his leg five times.  
"Thanks, Link! He's really fast!" Ruto said.  
"No problem, I fought him before, so I know when to pound on him." Link said.  
Then Saria goes to war. She leaps high in the air, and delivers Odolwa a devastating blow in his neck.  
"Way to go, Saria!" Link shouts.  
"Thanks. Even I can defend myself when I have to!" Saria said.  
"Great! Let's show this freak who's boss!" Link said, and than everyone charges at Odolwa, who is quickly defeated. Link spins his sword around at rapid speed, before putting it in its holder on his back. Saria manages to imitate the trick, so do the other girls.

We find our heroes wandering in the next room, being aware of dangers. They've taken out an Iron Knuckle, several Stalfosses and Wolfosses before proceeding. They suddenly stumble on a room where different ghosts are roaming around.  
"I know them! They're responsible for stealing our cattle every year when the Terminal Carnival is approaching." Romani said, referring to her and her sister Cremia.   
"And if it wasn't for Link who helped you, then you would be taken as well." Cremia said, and Romani nodded.  
Suddenly Link notices the shadow beneath them growing.  
"RUN!" he yells and the girls immediately ran backwards, while Link goes forward. Link turns around, and he sees a hand falling on the ground between him and the girls. With one blow of his sword, the hand is defeated.  
"That, my friends, was a Wallmaster." Link said.  
"Thanks for warning us. How did you notice it?" Zelda asked.  
"I noticed the shadow beneath us growing. It's the standard trademark of a Wallmaster who is going to strike. I had to deal with that annoying beast in the Forest Temple, Kakariko Well, the Shadow Temple, the Spirit Temple, Ganon's Castle and Ikana Well." Link said.  
"So that is the one capable of taking us to the entrance of Ganon's Castle, so we have to go through all the previous rooms we just went through again?" Malon asked.  
"An exact description. I couldn't have it formulated better than that." Link said.  
And so our heroes went further, taking the ghosts out and finally, after a few more rooms, they came to a treasure room, where they replenished their health, filled all bottles with Blue Potion, refilled their ammunition of arrows, bombs and Deku Nuts, and then, they came to a long stairway to the final room.

**14. The showdown with Ganondorf part 1**

The eight heroes ran up the stairway undisturbed, realizing the showdown with Ganondorf has become imminent. They hear a sound of an organ playing. The sound is getting louder and louder, the second they come closer to the final room. After five minutes, they finally reach the door, and enter the room, determined to get back to the Light World. Then the sound of the organ stopped, forcing Link to put himself in a defensive stand, poised to draw his sword and to grab his shield, ready to strike.  
"So, you managed to get past my defences to fight me. Impressive. I never though your skills would help you out until now…" Ganondorf said, with a smirk on his face, "but now your luck ends here! I'll never let you go back to where you came from! I will kill you, and then feast on your dead bodies, thus absorbing your powers!" Ganondorf said, maniacally and devilish laughing.  
Link and the others are not impressed, and make themselves ready for battle.  
"Are your sure we'll make it?" Zelda whispered to Link.  
"I know we'll make it. Besides, Ganondorf hasn't got a clue about my secret weapon, trust me." Link whispered back.  
"What in the names of all the monsters in my army are you guys mumbling about? Chanting a little prayer before being devoured?" Ganondorf asked.  
"We? Being devoured by a smelling creature like you? I don't think so!" Link said.  
"You've got guts, talking to me that way. You guys are very funny; I like your attitude!" Ganondorf said.  
"You do?" Romani asked.  
"You bet. If you guys were like me, you would certainly be the personal and highest commanders of my army."  
"Too bad for you that WE are on the GOOD side!" Link said and the others agreed.  
"This is true. And since I want to rule the Light World, then I will kill you." Ganondorf said, making himself ready for the toughest combat.  
It remained still for a few second, as Link and his friends drew their weapons, and Ganondorf thinking. Then Ganondorf puts his right hand in the air, and launches an electrified energy ball to the heroes. Link responds by hitting the ball with his sword, sending the ball back to Ganondorf. Ganondorf sways the ball back again, only to be sent back to him by Zelda. Then Ganondorf sways it back again, Saria sent it back. And so there is a ping-pong game going on, instead of a furious battle. Then suddenly the energy ball splits up, and Link and his friends are unable to reflect the first half, but Ganondorf cannot reflect the other half as well, so everyone is hit by electric shocks. Then Ganondorf draws his sword, and a furious sword battle has started. The noises of clinging swords are heard throughout the room and far out there. Ganondorf manages to deal out hard blows to Link and his friends, injuring them badly in the process, but they, on their turn, manage to damage Ganondorf as well. The battle is raging on end, and at one point, all valiant warriors lay exhausted on the ground.

**15. Link's secret weapon is activated!**  
Ganondorf uses his magic to let the worst wounds vanish into nothing, while Link and the others drink greedily of the Blue Potion, to restore their health and Magic Powers to the max. So the heroes and Ganondorf prepare themselves for Round 2 this way. The battle now gets much harder as Ganondorf begins to fight with more ferocity, while Zelda casts Nayru's Love on occasion to form a protective barrier around her and her friends, while she continues to fight along with them. The fight continues for days on end, while the whole fight is followed by the remaining Sages in the Chamber.  
"Looks like Ganondorf and our friends are completely even." Impa said.  
"I heard Brother Link say something about a secret weapon." Darunia said.  
"If it goes on like this, then Link and the others will surely find a weak spot by Ganondorf." Rauru said.  
"A secret weapon?" Impa asked.  
"Yeah, he will use it as soon as there is no way out, but for now he and his friends forgot all about it and focussed themselves more at the battle." Darunia said.  
"Man, I hope they don't have to use it…" Impa said.  
Meanwhile Ganondorf has increased his power, and after disposing Link and his friends of their weapons, he swings his sword to and fro and injures the eight valiant heroes badly. Then Link, Saria, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru, Malon, Cremia and Romani are thrown in a corner, all with serious cuts here and there all over their bodies. The remaining Sages see it and this and think that this is the end. Link however gets up again, but he gets up slow and painfully.  
"I… will not… give up!" he said, heavily panting. The others are astonished.  
"Don't do it, Link! You might be killed!" Ruto said.  
"Maybe so, but then at least I'll die with honour! I've never given up on trying to defeat an enemy, and I never will. I refuse to give up! I will fight to the end, whether I win or lose! I shall not succumb to you!" Link said.  
"You're a tough person, aren't you? I must admit that you and the others are indeed honourable warriors, I cannot deny that." Ganondorf said.  
"So?" Zelda said.  
"But then again, I shall kill you!" Ganondorf said, but before he could strike a white energy sphere suddenly launches Ganondorf to the other side of the room! Link, Saria, Zelda, Ruto, Nabooru, Malon, Roman and Cremia are shocked, so are the other Sages. The sphere remains shining, first the sphere is not larger than the size of the bomb, but then the sphere begins to grow and grow, until it's almost as great as Link is. The sphere remains in the air, shining a bright, white light. Suddenly the ball descends to the heroes, and before Link could realize what was going on, the sphere swallows him up completely. The others and the Sages are shocked. Saria gets scared and tries to run away, but just as she almost reached the door of the room, the sphere catches her by and sucks her up, too. Saria shrieks for a short moment when she is sucked in to the sphere. Ganondorf is amazed and stunned, and he can't do anything. The sphere then returns to the remaining heroes, and Impa is shocked as the sphere suddenly absorbs Princess Zelda. Princess Ruto tries to crawl away, but the sphere has already noticed it and races towards Ruto, who screams as the sphere draws her inside. Then the sphere engulfs Nabooru, and she is then gone too. And shortly after that, Malon disappears into the sphere. Cremia is totally shocked, and Romani clings on her sister. Then the sphere draws Romani in, taking Cremia, who tried to prevent it, along with her.  
"What is this? That sphere purposely absorbed Link and his friend, right in the middle of our battle!" Ganondorf said.  
The Sphere continues to glow, and then it began to glow even harder. Suddenly the entire room begins to glow a bright white, and Ganondorf has to put his arms in front of his face to shield his eyes. The Sages also had to fend off for a while, but instantly they could make out vague outlines of armour, legs, arms, and another blinding flash follows. When Ganondorf can look again, he sees a warrior who is almost taller than he is. His white hair at the front head is sideway spread, a light blue cap covers the rest. Blue and red tattoos are on his face, his eyes are empty, a dark blue spandex covers the entire body, a knight's armour protects his chest and back, and he wears brown shoes and carries a large blade. The Sages are totally amazed.  
"What the… who are you?" Ganondorf asked.  
"I'm the strongest person in Termina, I'm the Fierce Diety." the person said.  
"What happened to Link and his friends?  
"They're in me. I overheard Links lines that he would never give up, so I fired the sphere while I was in my mask state, and absorbed all eight of them for a while, so I can use their combined power to beat you. So, are you ready for Round Three?" the Fierce Diety said, drawing his Fierce Diety Blade.

**16. The showdown with Ganondorf part 2**

Ganondorf gets up, and draws his sword.  
"Darn you, I wanted to absorb them so I could feast on their life-force!" he said, furious.  
"Too bad, huh? Now listen to me, you cheap little toothbrush! If you think I'm gonna spit them out and leave them to you mercy then you're crazy! They're better off in me, and I will release them as soon as I kicked your ass!" the Fierce Diety said.  
"You insolent fool!" Ganondorf said, and attacks, but the Fierce Diety sways his blade vertically to the ground, snapping Ganondorf's sword in two, much to the shock of both Ganondorf and the Sages. Then Ganondorf transforms to his pig form, but the Fierce Diety is not impressed.  
"You won't defeat me, I am invincible! And now you'll pay!" Ganon said, and charged.  
"Give up, Ganon, and open the barrier to the Light World. It will prevent you from sustaining serious injuries." the Fierce Diety warrior said.  
"Heh, heh, heh. You want a piece of me? Very funny. I like your attitude." Ganon said.  
"You said exact the same thing to Link when you first encountered him. Don't copy yourself!" the Fierce Diety said.  
"Well, Excuuuuuuuuuuse me!" Ganon said.  
Ganon charged once again, but the Fierce Diety makes use of the combined speed of the eight heroes who now lay unconscious inside him. The Fierce Diety locks on to his tail, and begins to swing his blade furiously, causing strange, but extremely powerful energy balls to come forth from it and they hit the tail, making Ganon wince in pain. The Sages were amazed at seeing it.  
"This is impossible! How can a sword inflict so much damage?" Darunia said.  
"Beats me." Impa said.  
"He must be making use of the combined power of our friends inside him." Rauru said.  
"Yeah, that would explain a lot." Impa said.

Meanwhile the valiant battle between Ganon and the Fierce Diety warrior continues, and the Fierce Diety warrior is currently still in control at the moment.  
"RRRRRRRR! STOP MOCKING ME!" Ganon shouts.  
"Then give up and open the portal!" the Fierce Diety said.  
"Why should I? You stay here and spit the eight inside you out so I can gulp them down." Ganon said.  
"That's out of the question, you pig!" the Fierce Diety warrior said.  
"Well then, if I can't have them, then you shall not have them either!" Ganon yells and charges once again, but all his strikes are blocked by the Fierce Diety warrior with ease.  
"Why do my strikes always miss you?" Ganon asked, getting more furious by the second.  
"That's for me to know and you to find out!" the Fierce Diety Warrior said.  
"Enough of this! For this I will kill you!" Ganon said, and attacks once again, but the Fierce Diety simply moves out of the way and slashes the tip of Ganon's tail off. Ganon shrieks in pain and falls to the ground.  
"So, you still want to continue?" the Fierce Diety said.  
"What… what are you!" Ganon asked.  
"Like I said, I'm the Fierce Diety, the strongest warrior who has ever lived. My name may be confused with evil, but I'm actually fighting for the good!"  
"Then why have you absorbed Link and his friends? They were mine!"  
"Their wish to defeat you and to return to their original world has filled their mind to the top. No matter what adversaries they came through, they were determined to get out of your world, and thus returning to theirs, where they belong. I have realized it ever since they came here due to your magic, and I have decided to wait for the right moment to step in and to defeat you. They refused to give up on their wish to return to their homes, and I'm here to make that wish come true. I cannot allow any creature like you to hold innocent people for their own pleasure here. This world is the place where you and those evil creatures of you belong; the other world is the place where everyone else, including Link and his friends belong."  
"You're sorely mistaken! I want to rule the Light World and keep those pathetic fools you currently absorbed in this place, so they will ultimately be killed."  
"I don't wanna hear that crap! You say it because of your own selfish desires! And such being do not deserve to live in my opinion. So, I'm gonna weaken you until you stay here forever, until the Triforce needs a new master." the Fierce Diety said, and with that, the Fierce Diety chops Ganon's entire tail off. Ganon's shriek of agony causes a disturbance in time and space, and creates a portal… to the Light World. The Fierce Diety is at first surprised, but when the portal slowly begins to close, he runs towards it. But just as he wanted to dive in, Ganon grabs his left foot tight.  
"You… I'll never allow you to leave!" Ganon said.  
"Let me go!" the Fierce Diety said, chopping into Ganon's arm, severely damaging it.  
Ganon's grip on the Fierce Diety weakened in an instant, and he jumped in the portal, just before it closed, leaving Ganondorf to wail of pain and defeat.

**17. The revival**

The Great Fairy returned to her Fountain, and Navi and Saria's guardian fairy circled around, just before the Fierce Diety tumbled out of the portal, and came in Hyrule Field, just between the entrance of Gerudo Valley and Lake Hylia. Impa, Darunia and everyone in the direct surroundings hurried towards the spot.  
"Link, you and your friends have proven to be honourable warriors. You are the true heroes of both Hyrule and Termina. I'm gonna let you go. Take care…" the Fierce Diety said, before he was turned into the sphere. The sphere then released a large, greyish-coloured object, which landed with a splash on the ground, and then the sphere vanished. After a couple of minutes, Impa was the first to arrive at the scenery.  
"There they are!" She said, hurrying at high speed towards the spot.  
Quickly, all the races of Hyrule have gathered around the eight.  
"Looks like somebody literally spat them out." a Gerudo said.  
"Are they dead?" a Zora asked.  
"No, they're unconscious, but still alive." Darunia said.  
Then the commander of the Gerudo Fortress arrives.  
"Take them to the Gerudo Fortress. We shall immediately put up the necessary medical facilities to bring them back to health." She ordered.

**Later in the Gerudo's Fortress…**  
Link and the others come slowly but surely back to their consciousness. They notice they they're in the same room, and Impa sits beside them.  
"Just lay down. You guys need the rest." Impa said.  
"What happened? All I can remember is that I was sucked up in a white ball, which was as great as I am, and then I was knock-out since then." Link said.  
"We were all swallowed up by that thing." Zelda said.  
"Well, you were inside a warrior, who had the same face like this mask." Impa said.  
"But that's my Fierce Diety Mask. Now I get it, when I was sucked into that ball, that mask must have been put on without my knowledge." Link said.  
"So the mask acted by itself?" Saria asked.  
"Probably yes. I only could remember that the ball contained an unheard amount of energy, and it sucked my up like I was a piece of food! The entire pressure inside it became too much for me, and since then I was out until now. I can't remember the rest, but I'm glad to be back here." Link replied.  
"We are glad too." Nabooru said.  
"So are we." Impa said.  
Link yawns and snuggles deeper in his blanket, only to fall asleep. Saria begins to feel drowsy too, and the others decided to get a good rest. Impa decides to let them rest, but remains at their side, just like Darunia and several Gerudo guards. Everyone is happy at the return of the heroes.

**18. Epilogue**  
Several days after the return of the heroes, Hyrule begins to pick up life back to normal. A unanimous decision was made to hold a party at Lon Lon Ranch, to celebrate the definitive defeat of the King of Evil, and Link and all his friends have been invited, this meant a reunion of all races of the Hyrule country, which included the Hero of Time and the Seven Sages. Cremia and Romani couldn't bear being plagued by the ghosts and the Gorman brothers anymore, so they shipped their cattle and most important stuff to Lon Lon Ranch, expanding it with the new cattle and the famous and delicious Chateau Romani. Link and Mido became good friends, and Mido didn't oppose any longer to the long-time friendship between Link and Saria. Lake Hylia, Zora's River and Death Mountain all returned back to the original state, restoring the Fire Temple back to normal. The inhabitants of Termina were also invited at the great party, and great preparations were made. At the night of the party everyone danced at the songs the Indigo-go's, the Zora band from Termina. One of the songs was 'The Ballad of the Wind Fish', and the other song they played was the same one they played at the Carnival of Time in Clock Town. Saria and the others wondered where Link was, but suddenly they noticed his clothing that one of the guitarists in the band wears. They keep on listening to the music of the band until the band stopped for the break. Saria and the others joined Link, who was sitting at the campfire.  
"Where were you? I thought you were gone." Saria said worried.  
"Actually I was one of the guitarists in the band. I thought you could recognize me by means of my clothing." Link replied.  
"But all you could play was your Ocarina! How in Hyrule could you play the guitar so beautiful?" Ruto asked.  
"Well, First of all, I practiced a lot while playing the Ocarina itself, and the instrument changes to the form I can take when I put on either the Deku, Goron or Zora transformation Mask. The Zora Mask by the way contained the memories of Mikau, the original guitarist of the band. But Lulu, the singer, lost her voice when her eggs were stolen. Mikau valiantly tried to save them, but he was attacked and severely injured by the pirates who stole the eggs. All I could do is to heal his sorrows, so Mikau could pass away in peace, leaving his memories in the mask. Then I simply took over Mikau's role, recaptured the eggs and brought them to fresh, clean water, thus allowing all seven eggs to hatch when I brought them together. And in the meantime I learned from Mikau's diary some notes he played, and thus with a jam session with the other band members the band got the song they wanted." Link replied.  
"That's cool!" Ruto said.  
Then Link takes his ocarina, and begins to play Saria's Song. Everyone is surprised at Link's solo. Then Saria joins in on her ocarina, and then Saria's Song is played (first the normal version and then the version you heard at the ending sequence/credits of OoT), with everyone happily dancing. Darunia is happy when he hears that tune, and dances along. Everyone was dancing on Saria's song, which Link and Saria could play blindly. Zelda takes her instrument, the harp she always used when in her Sheik disguised, and played along. Ruto gave it a try on Mikau's guitar, which also proved to be a good add-on. Then the instrument players of the Indigo-go's joined in with the song, to make it more complete. The entire party was at its peak, now that Saria's Song was heard throughout the entire ranch. And as the party went on in the night, in which everyone was playing and dancing, many falling stars were sighted. And everyone would live happy ever after…

**The End**


End file.
